


I'll Be Your Girlfriend

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Clexa, Clexa Week 2017, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Strangers to Lovers, The 100 Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Lexa gets approached by a beautiful stranger with an even stranger request...





	

“Hi.” 

Lexa furrowed her brow at the sound of an expected voice. She raised her attention away from her book doing her best to not be taken back by the beautiful blue eyes staring down at her. Or take a mental picture of the adorable smirk playing on a perfect set of lips. 

“Hello?” Lexa responded, the word coming off more like a question than anything else. 

The girl pulled out the chair next to her while Lexa watched in complete confusion. “My name is Clarke Griffin.” She introduced, extending her hand to Lexa. 

Lexa’s eyes shifted to the offered hand. She hesitated for only a moment before slipping her hand inside the other girls. “Lexa. Woods.” 

“Well, Lexa Woods.” Clarke drawled, releasing her hand. She placed her elbows on the table and shifted forward slightly. “I know we just met but I really need a favor.” 

Lexa eyed her curiously as she closed her book. She cleared her throat and leaned back in her chair. “Okay….” She drew out the word, raising her eyebrow. 

Clarke leaned in a little closer causing the back legs of her chair to lift off the ground. “Do you see that girl over there?” She shifted her eyes to the side for a second. When Lexa leaned to the side to look around her, Clarke moved to block her view. “Don’t look.” She whispered harshly. 

Lexa made a face catching the blonde’s stare. There was a beat of silence before Lexa reminded herself she needed to speak. “How am I supposed to see her if I can’t look?” 

“Just don’t be so obvious about it.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes then slyly moved to the side. A girl sat not too far from them talking staring down at her phone. The girl bit her lip and slowly turned her head to look in their direction. When she caught Lexa’s stare, she pretended to brush her chin against her shoulder and quickly looked away. A small amused smirk tugged at the corner of Lexa’s mouth then she returned her attention to Clarke. 

“Who is she?” 

Clarke sighed, running her hand through her hair. “I was at this party last night and she started talking to me.” She settled back into her chair. “I told her several times that I wasn’t interested and she just kept trying so I told her I had a girlfriend.” She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip flashing Lexa a sheepish look. 

Lexa crossed her arms against her chest, knitting her brow together. “Is this where the favor comes in?” Clarke nodded and Lexa felt her heart thump quickly in her chest due to how adorable she looked. A pleading look in her eyes with a shy little smile held between her teeth. “Do you often approach perfect strangers and ask them to be your girlfriend?” 

Clarke’s shy little smile turned flirtatious in an instant. She cupped her hands together, scooting her chair closer. She was so close Lexa could smell the faint scent of flowery body lotion. “Only when they’re as beautiful as you.” 

Lexa balked for a moment feeling the heat hit her cheeks instantly. She cleared her throat to shake the flutters once again. “Smooth.” She responded, playfully with a tilted smirk. 

Clarke half shrugged. “I try.” 

They held each other’s gaze for a moment both smiling without reason. The moment was broken when Lexa caught sight of the other girl standing from her chair. “She’s coming over here.” 

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?” 

Lexa nodded as the girl took in a deep breath and walked in their direction. “Dead serious.” She locked eyes with Clarke once again. “I’ll be your girlfriend. Just tell me what you want me to do?” 

Clarke stumbled over her words for a moment. Her eyes shifting back and forth as she tried to process her next move. Without any warning, she placed her hands on the sides of Lexa’s face and brought their lips together. Lexa released a muffled surprised noise at the contact but Clarke’s lips were soft and moving against hers. Her eyes closed slowly and she returned the kiss, placing her hand on the back of Clarke’s neck. 

The world around Lexa seemed to slow and fall into a dull silence. Clarke tasted like strawberry chap stick and a hint of mocha latte. The sound of a chair being knocked pulled her from the blonde and she reluctantly broke the kiss. Lexa glanced over Clarke’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of the blonde’s hands on her face as she watched the other girl scurry from the café. 

“She’s gone.” Lexa stated, bringing her attention back to Clarke. Her eyes were still closed and Lexa couldn’t help but smile fondly at the sight. “Clarke?” 

Clarke opened her eyes immediately. There was a small tint of pink in her cheeks. “Huh?” She responded, looking as if she had fallen hard from whatever planet she was just on. 

Lexa’s smile spread a little more. “She’s gone.” 

“Oh!” Clarke quickly moved her hands from Lexa’s face. She turned to confirm, her body relaxing instantly. “Oh, thank God.” She looked back at Lexa, swallowing back the sudden dryness in her throat. “Thank you so much for that. It was…” She tucked her hair behind her ear and willed herself to speak clearly. “Amazing.” 

“I agree.” Lexa tried to suppress her smile but it was impossible. 

Clarke watched her for a moment and soon her smile matched Lexa’s. “Is there anything I can do to repay you?” 

“Besides kissing me again?” Lexa questioned before she could stop herself. 

Clarke chuckled lightly. “I can do that but maybe I take you to dinner first?” She reached out and touched the top of Lexa’s hand. “Tonight? Seven?” 

“That sounds perfect.” 

Clarke pointed at Lexa’s phone which the brunette quickly unlocked and handed to her. Clarke grinned at her as she typed her number into the phone. She handed it back to Lexa, brushing her fingers against the back of her hand. “Text me.” She requested, standing up from the table. 

“Definitely.” Lexa promised as Clarke tossed her a wink and exited the café….


End file.
